one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
One Chi to Rule, Season 1
This Page is about the First Season of the One Chi to Rule Series and LEGO Legends of Chima: Legends of the Green Monster. Story Movie Our Heroes must go out and receive a great and powerful Chi. The Green Chi was found inside the outlands and magically transported to an abandond temple which the Panda Tribe have now claimed it theirs. The Green Monster is up to something, and he's not the only villain our Heroes are trying to take down. The One Chi to Rule Brandish has taken control of the Outlandish Crawlers. Our Heroes venture through the outlands with their friend, ShadoWind and meet a new friend called Lavertus who is actually Laval's Father's Brother or Laval's Uncle. The Court find out that Lavertus is actually their friend ShadoWind. Movie List One Chi to Rule: Chapter 1, The Story One Chi to Rule: Chapter 2, The Meeting One Chi to Rule: Chapter 3, The Journey One Chi to Rule: Chapter 4, Mystery Rider One Chi to Rule: Chapter 5, A New Ally One Chi to Rule: Chapter 6, A Becoming One Chi to Rule: Chapter 7, Green Chi Thief One Chi to Rule: Chapter 8, First Chase One Chi to Rule: Chapter 9, Challenged One Chi to Rule: Chapter 10, Into the East One Chi to Rule: Chapter 11, Ready for Anything One Chi to Rule: Chapter 12, Rogon's Rock Flinger One Chi to Rule: Chapter 13, Attack from Below One Chi to Rule: Chapter 14, The Wolf Legend Beast One Chi to Rule: Chapter 15, The Spy One Chi to Rule: Chapter 16, Scutter's Sting One Chi to Rule: Chapter 17, Spinlyn's Rage One Chi to Rule: Chapter 18, Howl of Worriz One Chi to Rule: Chapter 19, Top of the World One Chi to Rule: Chapter 20, Journey to the South One Chi to Rule: Chapter 21, Hop Along One Chi to Rule: Chapter 22, Darker Things to Come One Chi to Rule: Chapter 23, A Base Nearby One Chi to Rule: Chapter 24, Faster than Light One Chi to Rule: Chapter 25, Groovy Dude One Chi to Rule: Chapter 26, A World of Mystery One Chi to Rule: Chapter 27, The Black Cloud One Chi to Rule: Chapter 28, Outlanders One Chi to Rule: Chapter 29, The Cure One Chi to Rule: Chapter 30, Hunted One Chi to Rule: Chapter 31, Getting Wet One Chi to Rule: Chapter 32, The Bull One Chi to Rule: Chapter 33, The Exiled Tribe One Chi to Rule: Chapter 34, Meet Panthero One Chi to Rule: Chapter 35, Childhood Crush One Chi to Rule: Chapter 36, Lennox the Lion One Chi to Rule: Chapter 37, A Little Stuck One Chi to Rule: Chapter 38, Retrieve the Allies One Chi to Rule: Chapter 39, The WindShadow One Chi to Rule: Chapter 40, Greed in Green One Chi to Rule: Chapter 41, The Legend of the Golden Scorpion One Chi to Rule: Chapter 42, That Stings One Chi to Rule: Chapter 43, King of the Jungle One Chi to Rule: Chapter 44, The Eagle and The Wolf One Chi to Rule: Chapter 45, Attack of the Dark Tribes One Chi to Rule: Chapter 46, New Weapons One Chi to Rule: Chapter 47, Dark Cave, Dark Tribes One Chi to Rule: Chapter 48, Trinkets and Treasures One Chi to Rule: Chapter 49, Shado Valious and MaCHIgun One Chi to Rule: Chapter 50, The Court Returns One Chi to Rule: Chapter 51, The Last Stand One Chi to Rule: Chapter 52, More Chi! One Chi to Rule: Chapter 53, The Golden Scorpion Returns Series List One Chi to Rule: Episode 1, Season 1. Into the Outlands One Chi to Rule: Episode 2, Season 1. The Crawlers Strike! One Chi to Rule: Episode 3, Season 1. Rise of the Crawlers One Chi to Rule: Episode 4, Season 1. ShadoWind Returns Character List * Laval * Cragger * Eris * Worriz * Gorzan * Rawzom * Lavertus/ShadoWind * Logarth * Firox (Wings Only) * Fluminox (Voice Only) * Sir Fangar (Legs Only) * Scorm * Scolder * Scutter * Braptor * Blista * Sparacon * Sparratus * Leonithar (Mentioned Only) * Lagravis * Lennox * Longtooth Videos One Chi to Rule Episode 1, Into the Outlands One Chi to Rule Episode 2, The Crawlers Strike! One Chi to Rule Episode 3, Rise of the Crawlers One Chi to Rule Episode 4, ShadoWind Returns One Chi to Rule Episode 5, Flash-Foward One Chi to Rule Episode 6, Battle for Chima, Part 1 One Chi to Rule Episode 7, Battle for Chima, Part 2 One Chi to Rule Episode 8, Revenge of the Crawlers Category:One Chi to Rule